Naruto- What it takes to be a Shinobi
by Aron.tito
Summary: Naruto was not a carefree child as many believed him to be. He was very observant and perspective. These few qualities will make a big difference in his journey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first try as author so please forgive me for my silly mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Talking-"Naruto don't!"

Thinking-'What should I do.'

Biju/Summon talking- **"You brat!"**

Biju/Summon thinking- **'He's good.'**

Jutsu- _**fire style: fire ball jutsu**_

 _ **P.S. -**_ Story starts when Naruto becomes 4 year old...

 ** _Chapter 1: So it begins..._**

In Konoha-

Today is 10th October, Naruto's birthday, but he wasn't enjoying it one bit. He was just sitting in his room in the orphanage, looking outside his window and thinking.

'Why does everyone hate me so much?'

'Everyone keeps glaring at me and nobody even plays with me.'

As Naruto was thinking these depressing thoughts, someone came inside his room quietly to greet him.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you doing my boy", said Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Ahh Jiji, don't scare me like that", says Naruto.

"Ha-ha, my boy it's funny to see you like that', Sandaime pauses then says, "Happy birthday Naruto-kun"

"Thanks Jiji, how did you come in without making any sound?" says Naruto

"That's how we shinobi work my boy, silent and precise" says Sandaime.

"Well I am getting bored and I can't do anything other than sitting here" says Naruto

After hearing this Sandaime started feeling guilty, 'If only everyone saw how kind-hearted person you are Naruto-kun'.

"Well Naruto-kun I have got a present for you", says Sandaime.

Naruto gets excited after hearing that and says "What it is Jiji, tell me-tell me! Pleaseee..."

"Have some patience Naruto-kun, I have got a kunai set for you"

"Thanks Jiji, you are the best!"

Naruto admires the kunai (though they were blunt) and after sometime he asks, "Ne, Jiji can we go outside now?"

With heavy heart Sandaime says, "I think we should stay here and celebrate your birthday Naruto-kun"

Naruto understood what his surrogate grand-father was trying to. He was trying to convince him to stay so that he may not have to suffer under the hateful gazes of adults. Depressed after thinking all this, he asks "Jiji, why does everyone hate me so much, what have I done to them anyway, I don't even know them."

After hearing this Sandaime sighs and sits down beside Naruto, puts Naruto head in his lap and starts running his fingers along his blond locks, "People usually hate things which they don't understand Naruto-kun. You haven't done anything wrong to them Naruto-kun, you are the sweetest boy I have known"

"Why don't they understand me?" asks Naruto

"I will tell you when you are a bit mature Naruto-kun"

"I don't understand why the hate me, they even serve me half the amount of food here"

Sandaime was shocked, "What! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't want to worry you; moreover I also just found it recently. You see I don't eat food with others due to obvious reasons, I eat inside my own room but, after some time I noticed other children were getting about double the food that is served to me. I thought all children got less food due to us being more or less freeloaders, but I was wrong it was only me."

After hearing this Sandaime was very angry and started feeling guilty, 'Oh! How could have failed you so badly Naruto-kun, Minato-kun please forgive this old man'

"Naruto from tomorrow you will live in your own apartment; I will have some of my trusted ANBU watch over you."

Naruto didn't say anything he just nodded his head and fell asleep in Sandaime's lap. Sandaime tucked Naruto in and let him sleep.

'He suffered so much for my foolishness, Naruto-kun may look outspoken but actually he's very shy in nature, I should have known. I will redeem myself and do what's right for him'

Next day when Naruto woke up he found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He looked around the room and checked out the whole place, 'is this the new apartment that Jiji talked about, it looks really nice'.

Then Naruto sensed some one behind him...

"So what do think about your new apartment Naruto-kun?" asked Sandaime

"It's very good, thank you for this apartment Jiji."

"Ha-ha! Don't thank me my boy, take it as an extra birthday present" replied Sandaime.

"So will stay here and play with me" Naruto said hopefully.

'I sometimes fear that the loneliness of Naruto-kun will consume him one day. I need to do something so that keep his mind busy, what to do-what to do? Hmmm..." thought Sandaime.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but I am very busy, but I can talk to you for a while"

"Okay...!" says Naruto.

"What do you want to become Naruto-kun?"

"I want to be a strong Shinobi just like you, so that every on respects me and if I am able to become like you they would have to take me seriously" says Naruto in an excited and determined manner.

"So...you want to be a shinobi hmm...then tell me what do you think shinobi are?"

"Ahh...What kind of question is that, shinobi are those people that can do those amazing jutsus"

Sandaime smiles at him then says, "Naruto-kun come with me"

Then Sandaime takes Naruto to his office and both of them stand in front of his office window.

"Naruto-kun what do you see from here?" asks Sandaime

"Ahh... I see our village Konoha"

"Is that all you see?" asks Sandaime at the same time ignites his pipe filled with tobacco.

"I see some shinobi helping people and some of them running over the Konoha wall as well."

"Very good, you see Naruto-kun those shinobi are on D-rank mission to help people in market and those running on wall are on C-rank mission to alert the village if they find any threat outside Konoha walls, ultimately we as shinobi serve people of Konoha" said Sandaime

"Even those that hate you" asks Naruto.

"Yes Naruto even those that hate you" says Sandaime.

"Even you serve people that hate you" asks Naruto

"Yes Naruto-kun, even if no one shows it openly, there are people who even hate me" replied Sandaime

"But what if adults don't like it if I become a shinobi of Konoha" asks Naruto.

"Then change their mind by showing your worth by protecting them and ultimately proving yourself to them." says Sandaime.

"Do you think I can do it" asks Naruto...

"If you put your mind into it then yes it is possible" says Sandaime

"Then I will try my best to become a true shinobi" replied Naruto.

"Here Naruto-kun take this" says Sandaime giving him a book

"What it is it?" asks Naruto

"This is my personal journal from the time I become a shinobi to the day I became the Hokage. It will help you to understand what it means to be a shinobi and also answer few of your questions" says Sandaime, 'I hope you will read it whenever you start feeling lonely'

"Does it have any powerful jutsu described in it" asked Naruto.

"Well, certainly there are some" replied Sandaime

"Yatta! Thanks Jiji" exclaimed Naruto

After saying that Naruto ran out of the office towards his own apartment, leaving Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen to his own thoughts

'I can't do much for you Naruto-kun please forgive me, I hope you achieve you dream Naruto-kun and from now on I will be there to guide you' ,thought Sandaime while looking at the village from the window and seeing the setting sun paint the sky in red hue.

In the apartment Naruto immediately started reading the journal of the strongest person he knew

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen of the Sarutobi clan born in the Warring Clan Era..."

And thus started the journey of Naruto Uzumaki who is guided by the person he admires the most to become a Shinobi.

 ** _A/N:_ **

**So what do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_ This is my first try as author so please forgive me for my silly mistakes.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto.**

Talking-"Naruto don't!"

Thinking-'What should I do.'

Biju/Summon talking\- **"You brat!"**

Biju/Summon thinking- **'He's good.'**

Jutsu- **_fire style:_** **_fire ball jutsu_**

 ** _Previous Chapter:-_**

In the apartment Naruto immediately started reading the journal of the strongest person he knew

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen of the Sarutobi clan born in the Warring Clan Era..."

And thus started the journey of Naruto Uzumaki who is guided by the person he admires the most to become a Shinobi.

 ** _Chapter 2: Lessons from the Past_**

Every time Naruto got bored after following his usual routine throughout the day, he started taking pleasure in reading his surrogate grandfather's journal. He took great interest in learning how his Jiji lived during his younger days, what were norms of that time. He also came to know many interesting facts about history of Konoha, not only that but he gained a vivid on field experience after reading some intense battle scenes and was mesmerized by exemplary leadership qualities of previous Hokages mentioned in his journal.

He came to know the life of Shinobi in Warring Clan Era. During this Era, frequent battles were fought between clans to gain supremacy over other clans.

He came to know how Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha laid the foundation of Konoha.

He came to know how Sandaime was taken as a student by Hashirama and Tobirama Senju which were also Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage.

He came to know how Uchiha Madara became the first person to betray Konoha.

During the time Naruto was reading about face of between Hashirama and Madara, he came to know in detail aspects of Sharingan as told by Hashirama to his Jiji which he wrote down, "Sharingan is an amazing tool which allows user to not only predict opponent movements and dispel genjutsu, but masters of sharingan can even copy ninjutsu and cast genjutsu on other people. It develops in multiple levels as

At first stage tomoe, user unlocks ability to pick minute details with increased perception, this ability allows user to predict opponent movements to some extent, as well as have greater view angle than a normal person when moving at high speed.

At second stage tomoe, user unlocks mimicking ability which allows user to mimic opponent's movements like hand-signs.

At third stage tomoe, user unlocks the ability to see the flow of chakra (though not to a point of Byakugan which can see all 361 chakra points) which helps him to dispel most of the genjutsu.

Masters of Sharingan could use all the abilities of sharingan consecutively to copy a Ninjutsu, but to use all powers of sharingan was a difficult feat to achieve, only few in a generation were able to master Sharingan with hard-work and patience to be able to copy ninjutsus and cast genjutsus.

Still there are many secrets that Sharingan beholds that even Hashirama-sama didn't know."

In the clash between Hashirama-sama and Madara, Naruto came to know how Kyuubi was used by Madara to fight against Hashirama. It was one of the most thrilling battle he ever came to know.

He also came to know how Mito Uzumaki sealed Kyuubi to help her husband fight Madara.

And like in depth knowledge about Sharingan Naruto came to understand many other bloodlines which were described in the journal.

Not only information about bloodlines and battles, but Naruto also came to know about the horrors of a war as they were described in most straightforward way as possible.

He really felt sad about his Jiji, as he had already taken part in Shinobi World War 1 and Shinobi World War 2 before he became Hokage. Through journal he came to know that due his Jiji's leadership capabilities he was asked to lead squadrons of shinobi, though his Jiji was scared he never let it show towards his comrades and instilled confidence in them.

He admired how in First Shinobi World War, despite being critically weak after the fight with Madara, Shodaime Hokage single-handedly wiped out troops of Iwa of about 2000 men and sacrificed himself to save his comrades and his village.

He also came to know that Second Shinobi World War was triggered with the attack on the Uzumaki Clan, he didn't even know he belonged to a clan before he started reading this journal.

Naruto was very excited to know more about his clan. He found out that his clan was an ally of Konoha and was master in arts of fuuinjutsu (Sealing Arts) and kenjutsu (Sword Arts).He was very disheartened to know that his whole clan was wiped out during the Shinobi War, but he was also awed by the sheer strength of his clan of about 5,000 ninjas wiped out 36,000 invading forces consisting ninjas of Kumo, Kiri and Iwa. At the end his Clan used a self sacrificing jutsu which captured the invading forces by surprise and killed all of them in an instant.

During the end of the Second Shinobi World War after Konoha fought and won over Sky country and fought Amegakure to a standstill, Kumo launched a surprise attack on Konoha with its 500 top Ninjas to gain its Northern territory, as it lost to much in war and didn't gain anything from it, as the Uzumaki sealed their Island Nation and no one could reach there to claim it after it being sealed.

Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju along with his 25 ANBU force personnel, which he founded himself fought back and decimated almost 350 invaders and made others flee by capturing them in traps and making them believe more number of Konoha troops were coming after them. When the battle was almost over Kinkaku-Ginkaku brothers showed up which somehow had small amount of Kyuubi chakra in them, they were the trump card of Kumo invading forces.

ANBU team which also consisted of his Jiji and Nidaime Hokage were making plan to deal with Kinkaku-Ginkaku brothers along with some remaining invading troops, they discussed how to deal with them and in the end after giving the responsibility of Hokage to his Jiji, and Nidaime sacrificed himself and took down Kinkaku-Ginkaku brothers along with remaining invading forces with himself. Thus he came to know, under how much painful circumstances his Jiji was chosen to bear the responsibility of Hokage, "I took the oath of serving Konoha as its new Sandaime Hokage after the end of that horrible night when I lost my beloved sensei, my heart was bleeding but I had to look strong for my people and Konoha, so with a brave face I looked at my people and instilled hope in them that tomorrow will be better, though even I didn't know what will happen next".

And thus with these last lines Naruto finished his Jiji's journal.

'Wow! My perception of being a Shinobi was totally wrong. After reading this, I have come to understand that the peace that I feel inside these walls of Konoha comes at a price. I guess sacrifice is an important part of being a Shinobi' with this thought Naruto closed the journal which took him nearly a year to read and understand fully.

"I have to thank Jiji for giving me this journal, I came to understand what he was trying to say to me that day in the office and I also came to know that I belong to a Clan. At least now I know about my ancestors and where I came from" said Naruto and with that he stepped out of his apartment and started marching towards his Jiji's office.

Inside the office-

Sandaime was sitting on his chair and quietly smoking his beloved tobacco, and then he hears someone knocking at the door.

"Come in Naruto-kun" said Sandaime.

"How did you...forget it, you are the Hokage of course you can sense me coming" replied Naruto.

"Hahaha...Naruto-kun, so why have come to office today, usually I only come to meet you at night?" asks Sandaime.

"Well Jiji I finished reading your journal, I came here to return it to you and ask some questions as well" replied Naruto.

"I see...ANBU leave us for a moment" orders Sandaime.

Some ANBU shimmered out of wall and jumped outside the window immediately.

"Why did you do that Jiji?" asks Naruto

"I know you are going to ask about your clan Naruto-kun, people may have somewhat forgotten it but if someone finds out you truly belong to Uzumaki clan than you may start receiving some unwanted attention which in turn may make your life a bit risky, which I don't want until you can at least protect yourself ?" replied Sandaime

"Why can't I tell that I am from Uzumaki clan even if I have Uzumaki as my last name Jiji?" asks Naruto

"Believe it or not Naruto-kun, but Uzumaki Clan was one of the most feared Clan across the Elemental Nations, if information gets out that you actually are a true Uzumaki then other countries may try to assassinate you. No one has noticed it up till now because many people have mostly forgotten about Uzumaki Clan as it was destroyed in 2nd Shinobi World War and you have been given Uzumaki name on whim" answered Sandaime.

"I see...so am I really an Uzumaki or not?" asks Naruto.

"I assure you Naruto-kun you do have Uzumaki blood in you" replied Sandaime.

"Aaahaa... I knew it, you know my parents, please tell me who they are the Jiji, please-please-pleaseee!" said Naruto in somewhat desperate voice.

'Damn it! That was a trick question, I didn't even realise it, this boy is quite good' contemplated Sandaime and said, "Naruto-kun if your Clan can bring you trouble than revealing your parents can cause an uproar, I will tell you their identities when you become a chuunin Naruto-kun" replied Sandaime frantically.

"Okay, I guess" replied Naruto.

"So, do you still want to be a Shinobi Naruto-kun? I didn't give my journal to you for reading, but to understand how shinobi world works" said Sandaime.

"Yeah...(sighs) I now know that being shinobi is not fairy tale as I presumed it to be, I want to know Jiji what drove you to fight and stand up even after you were hurting badly from within?" asks Naruto

"Will of Fire is what drove me Naruto-kun, the will to see my loved ones safe and to protect them at all cost is what made me stand up again-n-again" replied Sandaime.

"Will of Fire, will to protect is that it? Is it so strong that it drove you to become one of the strongest Shinobi" asks Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun you will understand it once you become a Shinobi. So do you want to become one?" says Sandaime.

Naruto thinks about a bit than asks Sandaime, "Jiji I want truth, do adult hating me has something to do with Kyuubi" asks Naruto.

Sandaime was shocked; 'Who told him' thought Sandaime then asked, "How did you come to this conclusion Naruto-kun?"

"Well I have heard people calling me 'Fox-brat' many a times and after reading from your journal that Shodaime himself, with his bloodline being the most potent weakness of Biju, even he was not able to kill it, but only suppress it so that his wife Mito-sama who was world's most feared fuuinjutsu user at that time had to seal it in something which you have deliberately not mentioned in your journal, I think. After analysing all this I have come to conclusion that story of Yondaime Hokage killing Kyuubi is nothing but hoax" said Naruto

Sandaime didn't show it but he was worried, shocked and in a bit in awe that a mere five year old boy was so close to whole truth than some of his Ninjas of younger generation which don't know exactly what happened that night, after all he enacted the law so that no one will spread humours and punishment for not complying was instant death.

Sandaime gathered himself after a moment then said, "And you think it is sealed, specifically in you?"

"Yes, that's the most logical outcome that I can think of, as I know from your journal that my Clan members had many seals on them which helped them to seal some of their precious things in themselves and after reading the amount of power Kyuubi contains I just can't believe that he can be sealed in any measly object" replied Naruto.

After hearing this Sandaime started laughing a bit then he inhaled a bit of smoke of his precious tobacco and exhaled its smoke in sighing manner.

"Behind that cute face of yours Naruto-kun, you are hiding a very sharp mind" said Sandaime.

After this Sandaime sighs and stands up from his chair and stands facing towards the window, Naruto can see Sandaime was thinking something, just by looking at his tense back posture.

"You are right Naruto-kun Yondaime did seal Kyuubi inside you, that is why some of the shinobi forces respect you but many civilians in return hate you, because civilians don't understand Sealing Arts. I would say they more or less fear you, not because of what you are, but because of what you contain" said Sandaime.

"So did Mito-sama also seal Kyuubi within herself" asks Naruto.

"Are you not going to ask why Yondaime did seal Kyuubi in you?" asked a bit confused Sandaime.

"Maybe if I hadn't read your journal I would have been angry and asked you that, but after reading it I came to understand that all Hokages must be ready to sacrifice anything to ensure protection of village. Though I am a bit sad that I have to be the one, but I also understand that the Yondaime did not have any other choice, it was either to seal the beast or destruction of whole village and loss of countless lives including mine"

After hearing this Sandaime was at loss of words, he didn't expect this amount of maturity from such a small child, 'I think Minato-kun took the right decision that night by trusting power of Kyuubi to you Naruto-kun. Though I am bit sad that you had to grow up so quickly, without actually enjoying your childhood, the purpose for which this village was formed by Hashirama-sama' thought Sandaime as a tear rolled down his cheek from his right eye.

Quickly composing himself Sandaime turned around towards Naruto and said, "You are more mature than I thought Naruto-kun" Sandaime pause for I bit to refill his pipe than says, "Yes Mito-sama did the same thing and sealed Kyuubi in herself".

"Wow! She sure was strong...Ne Jiji I want to become Shinobi and prove that Yondaime made the right choice by choosing me"

After hearing this Sandaime laughs a bit then says, "Okay my boy!" and thinks, 'I have no doubt that he made the right choice Naruto-kun'.

And thus Naruto learnt his first lessons of what it means to be a Shinobi.

 _ **Author's note-**_

 _ **So friends this was the second chapter I hope you liked it. As you may have seen this chapter's first part is almost all in narration since I am summarizing what Naruto learned from Sandaime's journal.**_

 _ **I have deliberately mentioned how sharingan will work in this fanfic., it won't be able to copy taijutsu (since sharingan can't see how inner muscle structure contract or relax during a tai jutsu move which takes hours of practice to master) or genjutsu (since it requires fine chakra usage and manipulation and Sharingan can't see fine chakra pathways as it is not Byakugan)**_

 _ **It can only copy ninjutsu, that to when it is fully mastered and the user has prior training in the elemental manipulation of the jutsu he is copying. So what I am saying is that in this fanfic Sharingan will not be an overpowered bloodline (which I do feel it is originally), though it will have same powers as manga in Mangekyou stage.**_

 _ **Okay, please review and thank you for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my first try as author so please forgive me for my silly mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Talking-"Naruto don't!"

Thinking-'What should I do.'

Biju/Summon talking- **"You brat!"**

Biju/Summon thinking- **'He's good.'**

Jutsu- _ **fire style: fire ball jutsu**_

 ** _Previous chapter-_**

"Wow! She sure was strong...Ne Jiji I want to become Shinobi and prove that Yondaime made the right choice by choosing me"

After hearing this Sandaime laughs a bit then says, "Okay my boy!" and thinks, 'I have no doubt that he made the right choice Naruto-kun'.

And thus Naruto learnt is first lessons of what it means to be a Shinobi.

 _ **Chapter 3: To be an Uzumaki**_

"Ne, Jiji how much time I have left until I will have to start attending Shinobi Academy", asks Naruto.

"Hmmm! Well Naruto-kun you will join academy when you become 9 year old", replied Sandaime.

"So everyone joins academy when they become 9 year old", asks Naruto

"No, Naruto-kun many clan children join a year later because they are busy going through their specific clan training", replied Sandaime.

"I see...Ne, Jiji I want to start training in shinobi arts from now on" says Naruto.

"From such young age...Are you sure Naruto-kun?" asks Sandaime.

"Hmm I have nothing else to do...So I was thinking that I could use all this time to train myself", says Naruto.

Sandaime disheartens a bit after hearing this, he sighs a bit then thinks, 'It is inevitable I guess, though I had hoped you could have enjoyed your childhood Naruto-kun... Now, I should ensure he is guided properly, otherwise I fear that his loneliness will eat him up if his mind isn't occupied'... "Hmm! Naruto-kun will you like to get to train yourself as an Uzumaki"

"How can I do that, do you have jutsu scrolls belonging to Uzumaki clan?" asks Naruto.

"No Naruto-kun I don't have scrolls belonging to Uzumaki clan, rather no one has them as the treasure of Uzumaki Clan as well as their Jutsu knowledge is sealed in Uzushio since 2nd World War, though I do have personal scrolls belonging of Mito-sama" says Sandaime.

"You will give those scrolls to me, are you sure?" asks Naruto.

"Hahaha...Don't doubt yourself Naruto-kun, I think you are mature enough to have them and they do belong to you Naruto-kun as you are a part of the Uzumaki Clan" says Sandaime.

"Okay I guess, but how will I keep those scrolls secure since I know they are invaluable if they are written by Mito-sama?" asks Naruto.

Sandaime smiles at Naruto and says, "Hmmm...Sometimes you worry too much Naruto-kun. Now Naruto-kun, come with me".

Then Sandaime starts leading Naruto outside his office towards the basement of Hokage tower. After a while they arrive in front of a room which has a vault like gate, and then Naruto looks towards his Jiji and asks, "What is this place Jiji?"

Sandaime relights is pipe takes a long breath filled with his precious tobacco and then exhales it in a sighing manner, "This Naruto-kun is the Hokage Vault where many high ranking jutsus are kept so that if a new Hokage is appointed he can train himself to become stronger".

"Hmmm...So am I even allowed to go in there?" asks Naruto.

"No Naruto-kun you aren't, that's why I will go inside and bring those scrolls out for you" says Sandaime.

After saying that Sandaime place its hand on the vault and a Seal appears on the vault it glows for a bit then after a while vault door opens up. Sandaime walks into the vault and the vault closes behind him leaving Naruto outside.

After waiting for some time Naruto starts thinking, 'Jiji hasn't come out yet, did he get himself caught in some trouble, should I go in' ,as Naruto was thinking all this he slowly started walking towards the vault door to open it up. As he was about to touch it he received a mild shock of electric bolt, Naruto became alarmed and immediately jumped back and sat down on the floor as he can't control his body properly as that shock messed up his nervous system.

'That...that was frightening, so no one but Hokage Jiji can open this door', thought Naruto.

After regaining his control over his body, he started getting himself to stand-up and as he was standing up he heard the voice of opening of Vault. Sandaime came out of the vault and ran towards Naruto and bonked him on head, he looked angry and worried.

"Why did you try to open the door Naruto?" asks Sandaime.

" I am sorry Jiji, I was worried after you didn't came out for some time and tried to open the Vault...I am sorry I shouldn't have done that" says Naruto with his head bowed down as he was feeling a bit ashamed.

Sandaime calms down a bit then says, "You know Naruto-kun this Vault was made by Mito-sama for her own use as she was Shodaime's wife but after Hashirama-sama passed away she converted this Vault into Hokage Vault which can only be accessed by Hokages. Don't do that ever again okay".

"How does it know that you are the Hokage?" asks Naruto.

"The Vault is covered with seal and how does it work, well...that's a secret only known to Hokages" replied Sandaime.

"I see...Did you get the scrolls?" asks Naruto

Sandaime takes out two scrolls from his robes and shows it to Naruto then says, "Yes Naruto-kun I brought them Mito-sama didn't use any particular Ninjutsu though she was very good in Water Style ninjutsus but her mastery over her taijutsu and fuuinjutsu is what made her one of the most fearsome opponent to face"

"So I will be learning all that?" asks Naruto.

"Not for some time Naruto-kun, one scroll is about Uzumaki clan taijutsu the Flowing Fist and the other one is about Uzumaki style sealing techniques. They all start with basic so you won't be using them in actual fighting till you master the basic of these techniques, okay" says Sandaime.

"Ne Jiji, have you read them?" asks Naruto.

"No Naruto-kun I haven't, besides no one other than those of Uzumaki blood can read them because of the seals on this scroll protect it from someone else reading it" replied Sandaime.

"Then how do you know so much about them?" asks Naruto.

'Shit, what should I say; this boy asks too many questions and observes every situation very well, good traits for a shinobi but a nightmare for me right now. I can't tell that these scrolls were written by Mito-sama to help his mother, what should say...hmmm!' thought Sandaime.

After thinking for a while without giving out anything on surface Sandaime says, "Well you see Naruto-kun, I was there when Mito-sama made those scrolls, so I know a bit about them. Now come with me I will show you the place where you will train without any disturbance"

"I am going to get my own training ground...Wow! You are the best Jiji" says Naruto a bit excitingly.

Then Sandaime place a hand on Naruto's head and ruffles a bit while smiling down a bit on him then he uses Shunshin technique to reach to a particular location at high speed, taking Naruto with him.

"What was that?" asks Naruto while feeling a bit drowsy.

"That Naruto-kun was **_Shunshin no jutsu_** which allows you to move at hyper speed but leaves the person a bit drowsy or nauseous if it's not used to it, though it is always fun to see how it effects on people who has never experienced it before" says Sandaime while laughing.

"Don't make fun of me!" shouts Naruto, while Sandaime still continues to laugh at Naruto and his attempts to regain his control over his body.

Then Naruto observers that he and his Jiji are inside a huge and dimly lit hall with just a plain wall in front of them.

"Ahh...Where are we any way?" asks Naruto.

"We are inside Hokage monument Naruto-kun, you see the wall in front of you go to that wall and place your hand over it" says Sandaime.

"Wooh... This is huge, so I have put my hand on it, but why?" asked Naruto

"Just do it and see" says Sandaime.

As Naruto puts his hand on the wall a seal appears on it at the same time Sandaime also puts his hand on wall and concentrates, then the seal glows for a time and then disappears. After the seal disappears a long tunnel like hole appears in the wall which looks like a passage leading to somewhere.

"Wooh...! Where does this tunnel lead Jiji?" asks Naruto.

"This tunnel opens up to Hokage's personal training ground Naruto-kun, you can train there without any disturbance" says Sandaime.

"But why do I have to train here, why this place specifically?" asks Naruto.

"Because of those scroll you are carrying Naruto-kun, I can't afford to lose them because of the knowledge they contain, this training ground has a store room protected by seals where you can put these scrolls, so that you will not have to worry about them being lost or worse stolen" said Sandaime though he silently thought, 'and I can't let you train in outside training grounds with those scrolls as it will bring nothing but more headache to me from civilian council and can jeopardize your safety as word can leak out that you truly are an Uzumaki as only one of Uzumaki blood only can read these scrolls'.

"I see...Hmmm thanks a lot Jiji" says Naruto.

"But you have to promise me Naruto-kun, that you won't tell anyone that you will be training here okay..." says Sandaime.

"Okay, but why Jiji?"

"This is a secret training ground Naruto-kun built by Shodaime Hokage and no one should come to know of it, as this is the training ground of the Hokage's" replies Sandaime

After hearing that Naruto gulps and give a nod to his Jiji, he was pretty fascinated that he will be training in same grounds that were once used by some of the strongest shinobi he has ever known.

Both Sandaime and Naruto starts walking towards the training ground when Naruto starts another conversation with Sandaime.

"So did you ever use this training ground train yourself Jiji" asks Naruto.

"Well yes I certainly did Naruto-kun" says Sandaime.

"Ohhh...! So do you still learn and train here" asks Naruto.

"No Naruto-kun I don't learn anymore though I certainly come here once in a while to keep my body battle ready because even if all I do is paperwork and meeting nowadays I still am a Hokage and I to be ready all the time"...Sandaime pauses dramatically then starts ranting, "Ahh!...I miss those days when I could feel my blood pumping in my veins in a fight but now it's only paperwork- paperwork and more paperwork I seriously hate my life" says Sandaime in a gloomy mood.

Seeing his Jiji in such a gloomy mood Naruto sweat drops and can't help but think, 'I guess being Hokage is not as cool as I thought it would be'

After walking for a while they arrive at the training ground. Naruto gets mesmerized by the lush green grass in the field and the mammoth like trees at the boundary of the huge training ground. On the right side of entrance was a small Store room like compound and on the left side there was a stage which was positioned under a small waterfall for mediation and on the front was a huge training field filled with lush green grass.

"Wooh...! I have never seen trees that big and how are their lights in this underground training field?" asks Naruto.

"Hahaha!...These trees are grown by Shodaime Naruto-kun and they are very special that's why you won't find them anywhere else, as for the light well there is because of an integrated fuuinjutsu seal which is placed on top of Hokage monument which absorbs light from sun and emits that same light inside here" replies Sandaime.

"Ohhh...! It's like seals can do almost everything" says Naruto.

"You have no idea how right you are Naruto-kun, that's why fuuinjutsu is such a sacred art but it's so complex that not many can understand it, let alone use it. That's why fuuinjutsu users are scarce and primary reason why Uzumaki Clan was so feared till 2nd Shinobi World War" says Sandaime.

"Wow! My clan sure was awesome, wasn't it?" asks Naruto, a bit depressed after hearing about his clan though tries to sound cheerful.

"Hahaha...! It sure was Naruto-kun and I have no doubt that if you train hard, you will continue their legacy" says Sandaime.

"Thanks Jiji, I...I...I will do my best" says Naruto a bit emotionally, he runs towards Sandaime and hugs him tightly as some tears drop from corner of his eyes.

Sandaime smiles a bit and hugs him back and says, "its okay Naruto-kun let's just put these scrolls inside the compound, okay..."

After putting the scroll inside the compound and sealing it, Sandaime and Naruto started returning back.

"Ne Jiji, how will I come back here without you?" asks Naruto.

"Why do you think I made you put your hand on the entrance wall Naruto-kun, the seal is now familiar with your chakra you can now enter this training ground without me Naruto-kun" replies Sandaime

"But I didn't put any chakra or rather I can't summon any chakra, I don't know how to do it" says Naruto

"Seal did it for you Naruto-kun it sucks your chakra and remembers its signature so that the user can access it again" replies Sandaime

"So does everyone chakra signature Jiji?" asks Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun everyone chakra is unique and this uniqueness is known as chakra signature" replies Sandaime.

"So that's why I feel different whenever I meet a new person, now I get it" says Naruto.

After hearing this Sandaime stops in his way, slowly turns towards Naruto and grabs him quickly and asks "What did you say?"

"Ahh...Jiji you are creeping me out ha-ha..!" says Naruto a bit awkwardly.

After putting Naruto Sandaime stares at him and motions him to explain.

"Well since some time ago I am able to feel chakra inside everyone, but I can't understand why everyone's chakra was unique. I also sensed two chakra natures inside me as one was definitely mine while other one is much more potent it helped me to come to conclusion that Kyuubi was sealed inside me. I was fascinated after sensing people around me but after reading your journal I came to know that I was a natural born sensor, so I didn't give it much of a thought" says Naruto.

Sandaime sighs a bit then says, "You sure are surprising Naruto-kun, yes you are a natural born sensor but let me tell you are not a normal sensor" says Sandaime

"Ahh...What do you mean Jiji?" asks Naruto.

"No normal sensor can detect a chakra signature Naruto-kun they can only sense the energy and it's rough amount but cannot distinguish it, like you do" replies Sandaime.

"Then what is it that I have?" asks Naruto.

"You Naruto-kun possess one of the sacred Uzumaki blood line known as the Mind's eye of Kagura, you will find more about it and all Uzumaki bloodline in Mito-sama's scrolls as she was the last person I know to possess this bloodline" says Sandaime.

"Wow...so Mito-sama was same as me" says Naruto a bit fascinated.

"Yes Naruto-kun, this further proves that you are an Uzumaki even if you don't have their traditional red hair" says Sandaime.

After this both Sandaime and Naruto silently walk towards the apartment building. As they were walking towards Naruto's apartment Sun started setting and stars started becoming visible as well as the moon.

"So goodnight Naruto-kun, and remember not to tell anyone about all this" says Sandaime.

"Goodnight Jiji and don't worry I will be careful" replies Naruto.

After getting inside Naruto washes his face and hands and ate dinner which was already prepared by the ANBU. After that Naruto brushes his teeth and finally falls down on his bed exaggeratedly and sighs, 'It was a long day wasn't it, now I know I belong to a clan and I had a family and it really makes me happy. I will work hard to become as strong as them as then surpass them. From tomorrow I will begin my training. Till now I only understood what a shinobi is but from now on, I will start experiencing it as well. I will do my best'

With that thought Naruto finally fell asleep.

 _ **A/N: -**_

 _ **I hope you liked it. Please review this story; I am open to suggestions and even constructive criticism.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my first try as author so please forgive me for my silly mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Talking-"Naruto don't!"

Thinking-'What should I do.'

Biju/Summon talking- **"You brat!"**

Biju/Summon thinking- **'He's good.'**

Jutsu- ** _fire style: fire ball jutsu_**

 _ **Previous chapter:**_

After getting inside Naruto washes his face and hands and ate dinner which was already prepared by the ANBU. After that Naruto brushes his teeth and finally falls down on his bed exaggeratedly and sighs, 'It was a long day wasn't it, now I know I belong to a clan and I had a family and it really makes me happy. I will work hard to become as strong as them as then surpass them. From tomorrow I will begin my training. Till now I only understood what a shinobi is but from now on, I will start experiencing it as well. I will do my best'.

With that thought Naruto finally fell asleep.

 _ **Chapter 4: Test of Will Power:**_

Next day Naruto woke up when Sun peaked through his window, and its rays falling into the eyes. Now one thing Naruto hated with passion was Sun. People who knew Naruto also knew that he was heavy sleeper; he just loved his sleep a bit too much.

"Ahhh... This Sun why it has to rise so early" said Naruto.

Then suddenly his mind starts booting up... 'Shit! I have to start my training from today. How did I forget that I had to wake up early today? ...shit-shit-shit!' thought Naruto.

He hastily got up from his bed and got himself completely out of heavy sleeping after-effects by brushing his teeth and having a quick shower.

"Ohhh man I am so late, that too on first day of my training" said Naruto.

After Naruto got ready, he locked the apartment and started running towards the Hokage tower.

When Naruto reached in front of the Hokage's office door, he knocked it a bit tiredly.

"Come in Naruto-kun" said Sandaime.

"Haah...haah...haah (heavy breathing)... Hi Jiji, I am sorry, I over-slept a bit" replied Naruto looking a bit sheepish.

"It's alright I didn't specify any particular time for you to train. You can train yourself as you want it, whenever you want it" replied Sandaime.

"Ahh... But I read in your journal that you always trained early in the morning, so I assumed that you would expect me to begin my training early in the morning as well" said Naruto.

"Look at your age Naruto-kun, this is the age when I expect you to go play in the park, make friends, and have fun roaming around the village or study general books. Not to train you to become a shinobi." Sandaime sighed with an anxious look in his eyes.

"You have set your mind to train yourself from such a young age, this in itself is a big thing which brings me both a great amount of pride, but even greater amount of grief as well" Sandaime continued.

After hearing this Naruto kept quiet for some time.

"Jiji its alright I know that you still somewhat doubt yourself about allowing me to begin shinobi training because you and your senseis worked so hard to make a village where youth can be kept safe from outside harsh world" said Naruto as he sighed as well.

"But you know with Kyuubi sealed in me, the possibility of me having a normal childhood was thrown out of the window. I had to become mature enough to understand why people hated me... In the end, I think it's for the better as civilians fear me, then I will just show them that there is nothing they have to fear about me, I will do this by becoming their strongest protector and for that, I need all the training possible. I will definitely prove them wrong, believe it!" replied Naruto with a flame burning in his eyes.

Overwhelmed by such a display of passion and the flicker of will of fire that he saw in Naruto's eyes, a tear slipped down his eye.

"Then go prove them wrong Naruto-kun, you may begin with your training" said Sandaime quickly wiping the tear away from his eyes.

Naruto just gave a joyful salute and was out of the office in seconds, he was on his way towards the Hokage monuments. From the window of the office Sandaime saw Naruto's small frame running towards the Hokage monument.

"I hope you prove me wrong as well Naruto-kun", said Sandaime to no one in particular.

"Crow!" said Sandaime in a commanding voice.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" replied ANBU Crow.

"You know what to do, test him and if he fails then bring him to me. Is that understood?" asked Sandaime.

"Understood Hokage-sama" replied Crow.

After bowing in front of the Hokage Crow took his leave and got on with his mission.

After some time Naruto arrived at the foothill of the Hokage monument. He was breathing a bit heavy because he ran all the way to the foothill from the Hokage monument.

"Haah...haah...haah... Finally I have reached, now I just have to climb the monument and then locate the training area entrance. As far as I can remember it's a cave hidden in the forest area at the top of the monument" said Naruto heavily breathing for a bit.

While Naruto was catching up his breath he looked up the Hokage monument and was in awe of the magnificent structure.

'Woahh... I knew this monument was big, but now when I see it up close, it looks huge' Naruto thought.

After catching up his breath Naruto started heading towards the stairs to climb the Hokage monument.

"Alright... Let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed.

And started climb the stairs at a pace which is a bit faster than the normal walking pace. He started with a light jog but after some time started sweating a bit a profusely.

"Haah-haah... Why I am sweating this much, I know I woke up late and the Sun is already high up but it's not summer yet, nor the weather is hot..." said Naruto to himself breathing a bit heavily.

"Haah-haah... Am I getting exhausted?" asked Naruto to himself.

Naruto was getting confused. He sat down on the stairs for a bit, he relaxed and composed himself and caught his breath as well, and then he again got up to continue climbing the monument.

'I can do this... maybe this is the after-effect of climbing as I am doing it for the first time' thought Naruto reassuringly.

And thus Naruto continued his trek this time not even stopping even if he was sweating profusely and was breathing heavily as well. He continued like this for half-an-hour and finally decided to take rest as he was finally feeling the drain in his energy reserves now.

"Haah...haah... I never thought climbing the monument would be such a difficult task" said Naruto.

'Wait a minute; something is not right here I am sure I crossed this stair before. I have been looking at the stone face of the Yondaime Hokage for quite some time and its elevation has not changed at all. I still have to look up with same elevation as I had to some time ago' thought Naruto while catching up his breath.

He sat down on the stair to again compose himself.

'This is not possible, if I am assuming right I should have reached his level by now...What is going on? Hmmm...' Naruto continued thinking.

Suddenly he realized, 'Genjutsu! I have been caught in a genjutsu. It has to be a genjutsu there is no doubt about it' thought Naruto.

'Who must have caught me? Wait this is not the first thing that should come to my mind rather... How should I get out of this genjutsu? Shinobi rule #23: Shinobi must have survival instincts... Think Naruto-think...' Naruto continued this monologue in his mind while getting a bit hyper and losing his cool demeanour.

Naruto had to take some deep breaths to regain his composure.

'Okay... I am calm again. So I am in a genjutsu, according to what I have read from Jiji's journal there are three ways to disrupt a genjutsu... First, a person must disrupt his chakra flow and push it outwards so that the foreign chakra that has entered the user can be ejected... Second, if a person is not able to disrupt the chakra flow by himself then he need someone else's assistance to disrupt his chakra flow...Third, if all options don't work than a person can purposely hurt himself as genjutsu affect the mind of the person through his senses and casts illusion to confuse the mind, the pain can overwhelm other senses and thus releasing the hold of genjutsu from victim's senses' thought Naruto.

'I guess... I have to go with third option as I don't have access to my chakra right now' concluded Naruto.

Naruto got up and moved a bit sideways towards the wall built along the stairs and touched it gently... After taking in the feel of the wall for a bit he grabbed it firmly and smashed his head in it. He smashed it so hard that a bit of blood came out of the newly self-made wound.

"Ahhh...It hurts!" Naruto exclaimed.

He shakes of the dizziness and open his eyes and was surprised, as the Sun which was at the peak until a moment ago was now about to set. He looks at the stone faces and is surprised again that they are below his eye level, and then he looks at the stairs and sees his footmarks on it and then he realized...

'So I had really been caught in a genjutsu that made me climb this same set of stairs several times and then I will trek down these stairs without even realizing, thinking that I am only climbing up the stairs... A really neat genjutsu, caught me in a loop' concluded Naruto.

Naruto continued his trek with renewed vigour, even though his head was bleeding though it already started to heal as he had accelerated healing factor of Uzumaki blood and Kyuubi as well.

"Finally I made it!" exclaimed Naruto as he reached the top of the Hokage monument.

"That was exceptional Naruto-kun" said a mysterious monotonous voice.

"Huh!" replied Naruto a bit startled by sudden appearance of someone behind. As he turned around to see who he was, he only saw red eyes with spinning tomoe, and then he found himself in blissful sleep.

"Sleep Naruto-kun, you have performed beyond expectation" said the ANBU Crow.

 **Hokage's Office:**

Sandaime was busy doing his paper work, but suddenly he felt arrival of one of his ANBU.

"Report Crow" ordered Sandaime.

Crow just arrived in the office via shunshin-no-jutsu.

"Sir Naruto passed, and not only he passed he even discovered that he was in genjutsu" replied Crow.

"That's unbelievable... He saw through the genjutsu!" exclaimed Sandaime as he was really shocked. Who would expect a mere 5-6 year old child to recognize the genjutsu much less break it.

"Just gently lay him down on the sofa Itachi-kun and you can go now, you are relived from the duty for today, thank you for your excellent service" said Sandaime with a touch of personal tone.

"It's was pleasure watching him trek the Hokage monument Sandaime-sama. You asked me to test him for his will power to check if he would give up or not, but not only he continued even when he faced severe obstructions due to effects of the genjutsu I casted on him, but even found a way to break my genjutsu, that's just astounding" replied ANBU Crow now revealed as Itachi Uchiha.

After listing to Itachi Sandaime lit his tobacco pipe and stood up from his chair and sighed and turned his back towards and started looking outside the windows of the office towards the Konoha walls.

"I never wanted him to start on shinobi training this early...Outside these walls is a harsh world, filled with killers, assassins, and many more dangerous beings, I wanted him to make some bonds with some people and maybe children of his age, but sadly that cannot happen" said Hokage in a sad tone.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" asked Itachi.

Sandaime just nodded his head slightly.

"I think it is better that he is starting his training early as he has nothing to do at the moment. No one talks to him; he doesn't have any parents to look after him as well. All this must make him feel left out and lonely. I can only imagine what he must have been feeling, staying in that apartment alone doing nothing... Now at least he has something to look forward to, he really wants to become strong, and he has the iron will that I have seen in no child of his age... Maybe the harsh life he lived until now has made him stronger, challenges either break you or make you, I guess he overcame them and came out as someone stronger than before" replied Itachi.

After listening to Itachi Sandaime closed his eyes and recollected his thought while also thinking about what Itachi said. After a while, a small smile broke on Sandaime's face.

"Hmmm... You are being awfully talkative today Itachi" said Sandaime with a hint of mirth in his voice.

Itachi did not know how to reply to Sandaime.

"Though thank you for clearing my doubts Itachi-kun, I had made many mistakes in my life and I will not lie, that ever since I have allowed Naruto to train, one thought has been constantly poking in my mind that is, 'Am I making a mistake by allowing him to train to become a shinobi this early or not?'... I guess he should be okay, I am just worrying too much, as I see him as my own grandson" replied Sandaime.

Sandaime then composed himself and again spoke in a commanding voice, "ANBU Crow I have a mission for you... You have to tail Naruto-kun whenever he goes to train in the secret training ground and mask his presence from the surrounding world as no one should ever come to know that the secret training ground is being accessed by Naruto Uzumaki... Do you accept?"

"Hai...Hokage-sama!" replied Crow.

"Good...You are dismissed" said Sandaime.

And thus Itachi bowed one last time and then took his leave.

'Let's see what future has in store for us' thought Sandaime as a saw the Sun slowly disappear behind the village walls.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Hey guys it has been long... I am really sorry for such a late update. I have started my college since last year and just finished my first year at college. It took me some time to adjust to my college life and I am really sorry that I didn't update for such a long time. From now on I will try to update as often as possible (at least once per month).**_

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
